


Everything

by spongiform-encephalopathies (turketspy)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turketspy/pseuds/spongiform-encephalopathies
Summary: Loki whispers into Tony's ear,  "I am going to give you everything. Every day. For the rest of your life."





	Everything

"I have loved you my whole life. I have spent millennia searching for you across galaxies, across the nine realms, and now that I have you, I'm going to give you everything. Every day. For the rest of your life." 

Loki's words, whispered into Tony's ear, were punctuated with a thrust, a touching of his hips so slow it had Tony whimpering for more, harder, faster. But Loki took his time, letting the words of love and devotion whispered into his lover's ear set his pace. He could do this for days, going just slow enough to keep Tony right on the edge without sending him over, whispering pretty words into his ear to keep him filled with longing. It wasn't often that Tony Stark was rendered speechless or senseless (or both), but Loki prided himself on being the cause of it every time. 

He _could_ do this for days, but the tension built up between Tony's shoulders needed release _now_. So Loki, holding Tony against him with one arm, snakes the other arm down to grab Tony's cock. Tony moans in delight as Loki strokes him in time with his thrusts, groaning a chorus of "ah, God, fuck."

Loki bites at Tony's earlobe, then growls, "I. Am. Your. God," emphasizing each word with a hard thrust. 

Tony cries out, throwing his head back onto Loki's shoulder. Loki takes the opportunity to bite and suck at the spot just above Tony's clavicle until it's purple and swollen and screaming to anyone who sees, _This one belongs to me._

"Oh God. Fuck. Loki-!" Tony moans. 

Finally hearing his name outside from his lover's lips, Loki picks up the pace. He thrusts hard and fast, holding Tony tight to him while his grip in Loki's hair tightens. Loki whispers roughly in his ear, "You feel so good when you come. Will you come for me? Come for me while you're screaming my name."

A chorus of yeses streams from Tony's lips until finally, with a yell of Loki's name, his orgasm shoots through him, streaking his stomach and Loki's hand with white. Loki holds it up to his mouth, coaxing Tony to take his fingers. Tony does it gladly, sucking his middle finger clean until Loki is coming as well, Tony moaning around his finger through his final thrusts. 

Loki lets Tony fall forward onto his hands and knees, withdrawing from him slowly. When Tony rolls onto his back, Loki laughs down beside him, tugging him into his chest so that Loki can whisper into his ear, "You are the most magnificent creature in all the nine realms." 

Tony just laughs in response, "Yeah, you're not so bad yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> This started out just as the beginning dialogue in my head and evolved into... that. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
